<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restless I Love You's by bbumblebbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700811">Restless I Love You's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee'>bbumblebbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampires, but only like a little, chanlix are vampires, minsung - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if I told you I like you?" </p>
<p>"I'd say that I like you, too."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restless I Love You's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix and Chan couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t together. They’ve been friends ever since the two were little babies. They went to the same schools, lived in the same neighborhood, and even, unfortunately, were turned together. It was a painful process and one that Felix struggled with more than the older, but Chan was always there for him. Even letting the younger naw on him occasionally when Felix’s sharp teeth started to grow in. When Chan had moved to Korea, Felix wasn’t too far behind. Even though Felix had stopped aging, he still needed to get through school. They were willing to wait a few years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan had immediately met two boys when he had moved to Korea. Minho and Jisung. Both human, but incredibly smart. Minho knew instantly that something was up with Chan and it had the older boy worrying a little bit. Minho was a very observant person, always could tell when something was off with anyone in a matter of minutes. He had first noticed how cool Chan’s skin was. Although he had brushed it off at first, it was clear that it was unnatural. The second thing was how it seemed that Chan was never sleeping. Jisung would wake up during the night to get a drink and Chan would be there sitting on the couch on his laptop. Chan had explained that he had insomnia and just liked to work when he couldn’t sleep. They didn’t believe him for a second. In the end, he had admitted to being a vampire and the two were cool with it claiming that he hadn’t tried to kill them yet so they were sure he wouldn’t kill them at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Felix came into the picture. Chan and Felix were in constant contact with each other and Chan was always talking about the younger Aussie to his roommates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he a vampire, too?” Jisung had asked. It was his first question about Felix, but Chan hadn’t expected any other question to be the first one. Chan had answered with yes and explained how it happened. Now Minho, being the very observant human he was, was quick to figure out Chan’s adoration for the younger before Chan could. He had thought that it was just a brotherly thing like Chan had with the two of them, but as time went on, Minho could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he spoke about Felix and sometimes his cheeks would redden at certain memories he’d have about the younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Felix moved to Korea, all three of them welcomed him with open arms. Minho and Jisung felt they knew the boy enough from Chan talking about him that they didn’t hesitate to say yes when Chan asked if Felix could stay with them. Felix made everything better in their apartment. He cooked for them even though him and Chan didn’t eat human food all of the time. He let Jisung be cuddly with him when the other two boys were busy. He was just a big ray of sunshine as odd as it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan had finally figured out his feelings about a week after Felix started living with them. He didn’t understand them at first. Sure, he had been with a guy or two before, but this was his absolute best friend. The person he never wanted to lose no matter what. He was afraid that if he acted on his feelings, Felix would leave if he didn’t feel the same. Now, Chan wasn’t afraid of much. After being turned he realized that some of the fears he had no longer affected him because he could overpower them. Yet, he was terrified of losing Felix. Sure, Chan had Minho and Jisung, too. Even a few other friends the two had introduced him to, but they weren’t Felix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Chan didn’t have to worry. Although Felix would probably never say it, he was in love with the older, too. It took way less time for Felix to figure it out which made it all the more frustrating. Even before the two were turned into bloodthirsty creatures, Felix hoped that Chan would realize his feelings so Felix wouldn’t have to tell him on his own. That wasn’t the case though, obviously, and now Felix was stuck in denial. Chan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of his league, he thought, and there was absolutely no way the older would like him back. Besides, Chan had been hanging out a lot more with their friend Changbin. He didn’t have time to focus on the impossible feelings for Felix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which brings them to now. Minho and Jisung had mentioned how Changbin was having a get together at his parents house and the four of them were invited along with a few other friends of the two. Felix was on board with it right away. Changbin knew the two were vampires, but he wanted to meet the other friends so badly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that’s a good idea? Meeting more people who could potentially put us in danger?” Chan, even though he didn’t have many fears, was afraid of telling more people their sort of secret and possibly having those people react horribly. Although, in this day and age there aren’t many people who would really react badly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Channie, it won’t be that bad! They don’t even have to know if you don’t want them to! At least not right away. We can even feed before we go just to be safe. We have the colored contacts, too! It won’t be so bad.” Felix pouted. Chan knew Felix was right. They were pretty good at keeping themselves safe in situations like this. One look at Felix’s puppy eyes and Chan was a goner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but if one bad thing happens, we’re coming back. Is this an overnight thing?” Jisung nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Although, you’re allowed to go home whenever you’d like, we thought it would be more fun to have a sleepover. Are you still up for it?” Jisung asked and Minho smirked when Chan looked back to Felix. The youngest was nodding his head excitedly and Chan sighed in defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re still up for it.” So the four of them packed up bags for the night and waited until the time came to leave. The two vampires fed before they left (Felix preferring his thermos while Chan punctured holes into the blood bag) and then they were ready to go. The drive there Jisung and Felix wouldn’t stop talking about how excited they were for the night and how Felix was excited to meet new people. Chan should’ve missed the look of fondness in Minho’s eyes as the second oldest gazed at Jisung. He was almost too preoccupied with how adorable Felix was to notice, but he still did. Chan flicked Minho’s shoulder causing said boy to look his way with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything, Bang Chan.” He glared and the vampire just laughed loudly. “You aren’t any better.” Minho huffed and Chan shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung! Are we almost there?” Felix asked as he watched the trees pass by from the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Lix. Not too much longer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, they were there soon after and Felix hopped out of the car in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, Felix-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung. Be careful, manage my teeth, watch my strength. I know, Channie. It’ll be okay.” Felix looked at Chan with soft eyes and the oldest knew that everything really would be okay. They walked to the (very big) house together and Jisung was quick to ring the doorbell. Felix had met Changbin only a handful of times so he was especially excited to see the other rapper again. The door opened a minute later by someone neither Chan nor Felix knew, but Jisung was quick to tackle the boy in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Innie!” The boy shouted and the unfamiliar boy looked at Jisung in pretend disgust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, please!” Jeongin pushed the boy off of him and then waved at the rest of them. “Hi, I’m Jeongin. You must be Felix hyung and Chan hyung!” The two nodded dumbly. Their brains still trying to process what just happened. “Cool! Changbin is with Hyunjin and Seungmin.” The youngest said before letting the four in and leading them to a large room up the stairs. Felix was bouncing happily down the hall and Chan watched him with a small smile. He chose to stand behind all of them which made it easier to watch the excited boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here! I’m glad you guys made it safely.” Changbin smiled at them and quickly hugged the four. “I don’t really have too much planned. I just wanted it to be a chill night and hang out with everyone. Are movies okay? Some of us could even take a trip to get snacks that I might not have.” They all agreed, but decided that the snacks that were already in the house were good enough. No one really wanted to leave. Especially since Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin were already cuddled up on one of Changbin’s couches ready to watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night went by pleasantly. There weren’t any mishaps or slip ups and Chan was finally able to relax halfway through the movie when he saw how invested and calm Felix was with the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Changbin asked once the two of them slipped into the kitchen to get more popcorn. Chan groaned and looked at him with a glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I already get that enough from Minho. I don’t want it from you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he likes you back! We can all see it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span> can see it and he’s not usually that observant unless he wants to be. Do it tonight!” Chan looked at Changbin like he was insane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right? Why would I do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because! You two will be sharing a bed anyway. Might as well let him know that you’re in love with him.” Changbin beamed and Chan rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Minho made the sleeping arrangements.” Changbin shook his head. “You?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean yes, but Felix offered to share a bed with you.” Chan paused for a moment and looked at Changbin quizzically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really said that?” Changbin nodded. “I mean, it doesn’t surprise me, but it also does.” He mumbled quietly and then sighed. “Fine, you're off the hook this time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was I even on the hook?” Changbin exclaimed and Chan just laughed before grabbing the full bowl of popcorn and heading back into the room. He set the bowl in the middle of the room and immediately Felix was up and taking a handful. Chan smiled slightly. Even though Felix didn’t need to eat human food anymore, they were both glad he still enjoyed a lot of the foods he used to eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more movies and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more snacks, they started to turn in for the night. There were enough rooms in the house that they could all fit two to a room. Felix quickly grabbed Chan’s hand, said goodnight to their friends, and sped off to the room the two were assigned to. Which is funny now that Chan thought about it because the two of them didn’t even sleep very much, much less at night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix, slow down. We don’t need to go so fast.” Chan chuckled and Felix immediately slowed down his pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” Felix gave him an awkward smile before letting go of the older boy's hand and opening the bedroom door. Chan frowned at the change in emotion along with losing the feeling of Felix’s hand in his own. The room was decent sized. Definitely bigger than the ones in their apartment, but it was still cozy enough. “Wow. Why didn’t I know Changbin lived like this?” Chan snorted and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t really talk about it much. You know, a lot of people take advantage of things like this.” Felix nodded. He didn’t understand exactly, but he understood enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it. I probably wouldn’t talk about it much either.” Chan nodded and watched as Felix walked over and flopped down on the bed. “I hope you aren’t upset that I had us share.” Felix said quietly and Chan quickly shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! I’m really glad it’s you if I’m honest.” Felix smiled cutely and nodded before getting up and grabbing his backpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna change in the bathroom. You can change if you’d like. I’ll be right back.” Chan nodded and watched as Felix slipped into the bathroom. Once he heard the lock click he finally sighed out loudly. He noticed that his bag was also inside the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix must’ve brought this in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan though and hummed thoughtfully. He unzipped the back and took out the clothes he brought. Just a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. He quickly changed and then settled into the bed. He thought about which side Felix might want and ultimately decided the younger would like the right side better than the left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix finally came out of the bathroom. He was also in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but Chan was fairly certain the sweatshirt was his own and not Felix’s. The thought made his cold heart melt and he smiled at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back.” Chan smiled and Felix smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Honestly, I would’ve stayed in the bathroom longer, but I remembered you were still in here and that would’ve been concerning. His bathroom is just so nice.” Chan chuckled and nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought the same way the first time I used one. It is very nice.” Felix grabbed both of their phone chargers and handed Chan his own. Luckily enough there were side tables and outlets on each side of the bed. Felix got situated in the bed before finally reaching to turn off his lamp. Chan hesitated on his own, but decided he would turn off the one on his side, too. It was silent for a while. Neither of them needed to sleep so both of them just awkwardly laid next to each other. Felix would sigh occasionally and Chan would do his best to keep his eyes off of the younger boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Channie?” Felix’s voice was quiet, but it still made the older jump slightly. Chan hummed and looked over at Felix. “I..” Felix didn’t really know what to say. Chan frowned at his hesitation and turned so he was laying on his side. He reached over and pulled Felix towards him. Felix looked at him before relaxing and cuddling into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Chan asked and Felix sighed. “You don’t have to be nervous. You can tell me anything.” He reassured the younger boy who cuddled closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I told you I like you?” Felix asked and Chan held his breath. Really? Was this actually happening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say that I like you, too.” Felix pushed away quickly and stared up at Chan with wide eyes. “I have for a few months now.” Felix scoffed quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few months? Then it really wouldn’t have been a good idea to confess in Australia.” Felix mumbled and Chan smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been waiting that long?” Felix nodded and all Chan did was laugh and pull Felix close again. “Let’s talk more about this tomorrow, okay? Just lay and rest.” Felix nodded and let his head lay against Chan’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Felix mumbled and closed his eyes. Chan nodded and ran his hand through Felix’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took like three weeks to write because I just finished the first trimester of school and I was so busy and unmotivated, but I managed to get it done today. I think it's really cute and I really hope it turned out well!!</p>
<p>Insta: moominlix<br/>Twt: enbyknow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>